(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conductive resin-based materials and, more particularly, to electrical interfaces to conductive loaded resin-based materials molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conductive plastic materials have become popular in recent years as a means to combine useful plastics properties with some level of conductivity. Typically, these materials are very limited in use because conductivities are too low for most circuit applications. In addition, electrical interfaces to conductive plastics are difficult and expensive to form and result poor connectivity. In the present invention, a novel conductive loaded resin-based material having excellent conductivity and other properties is described. Achieving a very low resistance electrical interface to this conductive loaded resin-based material is a primary objective of the present invention.
Several prior art inventions relate to methods and structures for interfacing to conductive plastics. U.S. Patent Publication US 2003/0153223 A1 to Matsumoto et al teaches a connecting method for a metal material and an electric conductive plastic material. This invention teaches the process of heating the connecting portion of the electric conductive resin material to a temperature equal to or more that a softening point of the connecting portion and depressing the metal material to the heated portion. U.S. Patent Publications US 2002/0142676 A1, US 2002/0139580 A1, and US 2002/0139574 A1 to Hosaka et al teach an electric connector for twisted pair cable, an electric contact, and an electric connector comprising, in part, a lead-free, ultrahigh-conductive plastic. This plastic comprises a thermoplastic resin, a lead-free solder, and a metal powder that assists fine dispersion of the lead-free solder in the thermoplastic resin. This reference also teaches passing an electrical current through the connectors to melt the solder in the plastic in order to form the connection. U.S. Patent Publication US 2002/0005569 A1 to Kobayashi et al teaches the manufacture of a contact terminal element and a contact terminal device from a conductive resin.